Skurky's Law/Walkthrough
The Courtroom Tin Foil Man The easiest way to do this section is to get the Tin Foil Hat Man disguise. To do this, head out of the starting room and go right. Head up the stairs, then go onto the balcony above the courtroom. Wait for the trial to progress, and eventually a video tape will start playing, and the security guard who activated the video will leave the room. To the left side of the balcony is the computer which you must use to turn the video off. The court will then take a 5 minute recess. As soon as you sabotage the video, head directly to the male toilets. They are located down the hallway to the right after you descend the stairs. You must get to the toilets before Timothy Hawke otherwise you will not be able to enter them without being spotted. Once in the toilets, find the closet which you can hide in. Wait for the Tin Foil Man to enter, and quickly subdue/kill him. Once done, hide him in the closet you were just in and take his clothes. Then, you must head directly back to the courtroom that you started in. The Judge will find you guilty and sentence you. A guard will escort you to the door which leads onto the next area. The Judge Initiate the 5 minute recess as in "Tin Foil Man" but instead of going to the bathroom, leave the courthouse either by climbing out the window or going downstairs. Enter the court library (restricted area and detached from courthouse building) and subdue the lone, distracted officer, take his clothes and dump him. Exit out the window and sneak past the other officers. There is a ledge allowing you second floor access into the judge's chambers. Subdue the judge and take his judge outfit and keycard. Enter the courtroom and preside over the ruling. During the shuffle after the ruling is made, slip past the guards to the exit. Holding Cells Tin Foil Man Once in this area, another guard will escort you to your holding cell. Once here, wait for your escort to leave and for the guard in the next room to enter the room you're in. All the guards will be facing away from you, so it should be safe to pick the lock on the door. Once you have escaped, head into the next room and follow the hallway to the door leading to the next area. Prison This is an easier area than it first appears. Simply wait for the first guard to walk away from the prison beating. Walk quickly to the switch in the central control room whilst the guard is occupied on a phone call and hit it, then calmly walk through the gate you just opened. On higher difficulties, a guard may occupy the entrance so a distraction may be necessary. There is another room with a guard on a phone call, where there is a piece of evidence in it. You will need to distract him to obtain it. The last area has a room filled with officers watching 2 men fight. Simply climb the ladder to avoid any detection, move across the scaffolding and climb down the other ladder. The door to ending the mission is blocked by chained gate. If you found the sledgehammer, the lock can easilty broken. If you don't have it, you can simply go into the open prison cell on the left and crawl through the vent shaft. Picklock the prison cell and the door to end the mission. You can also shoot the padlock with one of your silent silverballers. Disguises Category:Hitman: Absolution walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs Category:Article stubs